Episode 9894 (7th October 2019)
Plot Maria confides in Emma that she feels she was too harsh on Ali. Daniel and Beth try to help Sinead draw up her bucket list but she’s depressed and unenthused about the suggestions. Maria apologises to Ali when he calls to see her but is shocked when he says they should split up and abruptly walks out. Robert lies to Vicky that he’s going on a cookery course in Majorca and he can’t cancel it. Worried about an up-coming antenatal examination, she reluctantly agrees to his going. Dev tells Asha how proud he is of her for trying to tackle her problems and how much he loves her and her brother. They bond as they talk about how much they both miss Sunita. Paula sees Debbie packing after the funeral and unsuccessfully tackles her as to what influence she’s having on Sophie’s decisions about college. Maria calls to see Ali who has taken more diazepam and struggles to stay awake through their conversation. She thinks he’s been drinking. He tells her he’s a disaster and he doesn’t love her. Telling him he’s pathetic, she leaves. Claudia assures Ken that she understands his decision about Venice. Audrey suggests to her that they throw a surprise party for him. Ryan is annoyed when Ali tries to project the blame for his problems on to him but nevertheless doesn’t inform Michelle what’s been going on when she returns to find Ali in a state. She can’t understand when he tells her that he’s split up from Maria. Debbie says goodbye to her family and tells Sophie to use the money recklessly. Paula is unhappy with the advice. Johnny spills the beans in front of Ken that a party is going to held for him in the Rovers. Daniel thinks of a way to make it special for Sinead as well. A tipsy Maria takes out her temper over Ali on Michelle and they almost come to blows in the pub. Gary takes Maria to one side to calm her down. Sarah watches on. Ryan assures Ali he does care for him and suggests he gets professional help. Sarah warns Gary not to hurt Maria and he accuses her of being jealous. Sinead reminds Daniel that if the next round of chemo makes her too sick, she’s giving up on the treatment. Cast Regular cast *Sinead Osbourne - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Debbie Webster - Sue Devaney *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bertie Osbourne - Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Asha's bedroom *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Webster's Autocentre *Victoria Gardens *25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield - Downstairs rooms Notes *Final appearance of Sue Devaney as Debbie Webster. *Debbie and Kevin Webster's final exchange in which she asks, "Will you miss me?" and he responds "no" is identical to their dialogue in the closing scene of Episode 2481 (9th January 1985), the last time Debbie left the street. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ali tells Maria their relationship is over; Ken revises his plans for his birthday celebrations; and Robert to lies to Vicky about his holiday with Michelle. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,758,342 viewers (7th place). Category:2019 episodes